Team Attacks
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: "What does Lancaster even mean?"


**Disclaimer: I neither own RWBY or it's characters.**

* * *

"Jaune, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby Rose looked into Jaune Arc's blue eyes and into his soul.

"I think so." Jaune Arc returned the oddly intimate gaze with his own, sparks of excitement dancing between both of their eyes

"It's time to take our relationship to the next level."

As one, they moved and as one they spoke.

"Team Attacks!"

It had already been a few weeks since Ruby had joined them on their quest. Or her quest. Whatever.

Eventually, as they all soon learned, walking was pretty uneventful and so the two leaders had decided to make new team attacks.

On an unrelated note, even if they were already talking about team combos, they still hadn't decided on a name. Argent? Ranger? Orange? That new word Nora made up?

"What about Lancaster?" Suggested Ruby. This also came with the word written on a board.

"Landmaster?"

"No "caster", Jaune! Lancaster! It's the perfect name." Ruby nodded to herself, satisfied.

"Okay," Jaine scratched his cheek. "What does Lancaster even mean?"

"Well it means..." Ruby blinked once. Twice. "You know, I'm not sure." She, too, scratched her cheek. "For some reason, I thought it'd be good."

Jaune made his way to the board and crossed Lancaster out. "What about we look for something we both have?

Ruby thought about it for a second before her eyes lit up, "Hoody buddies!"

"Right!" Jaune wrote the word down.

They both stared at it.

"You know it's sorta...kiddy?"

"Yeah. We should go with something cooler!"

They both turned away but neither made any motion to erase the word.

Ruby scanned the area around them before her eyes landed on her weapon.

"I got it , Jaune! What about- "Ruby pointed at the emblem on his shield. "Crescent." She then pointed at her own emblem. "Rose."

Jaune saw through it immediately. "Crescent Rose? You mean your weapon's name?"

"A good one at that!" Ruby hugged the mechanical monstrosity.

"But I'm not really part of that."

"You are! Your Emblem's part of it!"

"But that's not even my emblem." Supposedly. "Besides, it may confuse people. It's already confusing me."

"Fine!" Ruby's cheeks blew up as she pouted. It was devastatingly cute. "But you'd better nor complain when we name our child, Crescent."

"We're using your last name now?" Jaune blinked. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"I.." Jaune stopped as he saw that Ruby was already in her thinking posture. Which meant she was trying to balance a pencil on her nose.

"Hmmm...what did you guys do?"

"Huh?" Jaune, who had been too engrossed watching the pencil had to ask again.

"What did you and Pyrrha do?"

"Oh. Well," Jaune looked past all the gried, anguish, and therapy and found his answer. "She was oddly insistent on combining our names."

"That's it!" The pencil fell and rolled across to Jaune's feet as Ruby jumped up. "We could do that!"

"RosArc!" The girl said this while wiping across air with one hand, like the word would appear where her hand passed.

It didn't but Jaune tried his best to imagine it did. "Rosarc...It's not that catchy."

"Well, what about the other way around? Arcose!" Ruby did the wiping thing again, only this time with both hands.

"Arcose. Arcose." Jaune repeated the word, tasting it on his tongue.

"Yeah! It's spelled ArcRose, but we leave out the R to make it seem fancier."

"Arcose..." Jaune tried it one more time. It did sound pretty fancy. "For some reason, I feel like that's going to upset a lot of people."

"How so?"

Pyrrha's tiara suddenly flew across the room and thunked his head. "Just a feeling."

"Well, then I got nothing." Ruby sat back down. "We could always just go with something unoriginal, like Yellow Rose or I***nm*n. We could go with Gr****d*r!"

"I don't think the author remembered to add that to the disclaimers."

"Oh Yeah. Lawsuits suck. Yang never really let go of that Bl**b*e chick copying her."

Silence returned as it forgot its glasses on the couch. Again. Get your shit together, Silence.

"Wait, I got it!" said Jaune excitedly. "What if we just use something we both like?"

"That could work! And then we could add what kind of attack it is first. Like if it's a Kick or Screw attack!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune nodded. "But what could we use."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

Both circled around in a thinking pose then in unison they both looked at each other and said,

"I know! "Let's screw-" "

Weiss Schnee suddenly felt a shiver up her spine.

* * *

 **AN: Just a short thing. I personally like Hindscythe as the first thing we see of Jaune is his ass.**

 **Also, why am I the only one who finds it weird Arkos doesn't have a proper name.**


End file.
